


A Changed Man

by donsboy



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M, a bit of angst, changing for the better, good news
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 04:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10756995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donsboy/pseuds/donsboy
Summary: Jack does what it takes to save his relationship with Mac.





	A Changed Man

Mac double checked his preparations once more. He was hoping that Jack had been released from his counseling sessions that day. He was so proud of Jack for doing what it took to keep what they had. There had been no more lies, no more affairs, and Jack had finally started treating Mac with respect.

Mac heard Jack's key in the door and went to the kitchen to get them each a beer. When he returned to the living room, Jack was standing there flashing his million-dollar smile. Without saying a word, he took Mac into his arms and began kissing him. Shyly at first, and then with more vigor. Mac could hardly catch his breath before Jack was on his knees unzipping Mac's fly. Mac watched, fascinated, as Jack took his entire length into his mouth. He began to moan as Jack blew him, and just as the crucial moment was near, Jack stopped and started to lead Mac to the bedroom.

Once they made it to the bedroom, Jack pushed Mac onto the bed and began to undress him. Once he'd done that, he undressed himself, and stood there stroking his hard cock. He walked over to the bed and roughly pulled Mac's legs apart, his eyes on Mac's tiny opening. More foreplay ensued, greased fingers finding waiting holes, burning lips finding burning lips, and finally hard cock finding waiting hole. As Jack slid into Mac's waiting hole, he sighed as Mac moaned in pleasure at the feel of his man inside him. Jack began to pick up the pace, watching as Mac gave in to the sensations as Jack made slow, sweet love to him.

Before long, Mac had had enough of slow and sweet. He began to whimper and buck his hips up to meet Jack's languid thrusts. Jack took that as his cue to give Mac what he really wanted. He upped the pace to lightning speed and watched as Mac slowly lost his mind from the fucking. Jack knew he couldn't keep up this pace for long, so he reached down between their two bodies and found Mac's rock hard cock. He began jacking Mac off while fucking him at the same time. Mac spread his legs wider and began thrusting his dick in Jack's hand. Seconds later, both men were shooting their loads noisily and completely.

As they lay there catching their breath, Mac noticed that Jack was lying on his side with a big grin on his face......

“What's with the grin?”

“Just thinking about how I let you know the Doc cut me loose.... did you like it?”

“If that's the way you want to give me good news, please feel free.....so, it's true?”

“It is, babe..... He told me that I had resolved my issues satisfactorily, and he felt no need for me to come back...”

“Jack, that's great!”

And it really was. Jack was a changed man. He would go out of his way to avoid a good-looking man that wasn't Mac. He and Mac made plans for the future, and he fully intended to carry those plans out because Mac deserved it. He often thought of his behavior from before, and wondered how he was able to keep Mac. He supposed that's what love was about: accepting someone faults and all. Jack vowed to himself that from now on, he was going to do his level best to be deserving of Mac's love.......

THE END


End file.
